


The Christmas in Atlantis omnibus (Podfic)

by Andraste_Selene



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis command is sometimes part of the problem, Atlantis command should probably have seen this one coming, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, christmas decorations are not the moment for tastefulness, the craziness increases the further you are from your home galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste_Selene/pseuds/Andraste_Selene
Summary: Christmas in Atlantis through the years. It started off well-intentioned, but then it got weird. No, scratch that, it was always weird.
Kudos: 5





	The Christmas in Atlantis omnibus (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Christmas in Atlantis omnibus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584472) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



Title: The Christmas in Atlantis omnibus (Podfic)

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis 

Writer: [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione)

Text: [The Christmas in Atlantis omnibus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584472/chapters/1049945)

Reader: Andraste_Selene

Rating: General Audiences 

Summary: Christmas in Atlantis through the years. 

Length: 42:39

Link: [The Christmas in Atlantis omnibus (Podfic)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uSLv7lUBRNDVwZyRp2alTMvxX-2LFB6y/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never had such a difficult time keeping myself from laughing while recording! Happy Holidays!


End file.
